


Пирожки

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, High School, Humor, Short Story, like really short
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Иноуэ приготовила пирожки





	Пирожки

\- Хирако-кун! - окликнула парня Орихиме.  
\- Да? - обернулся блондин на полпути к выходу из школы.  
\- Я тут... - замялась девушка. - В общем, я приготовила Куросаки-куну кофе и пирожки с мёдом, рыбой, соусом карри и капустой, а он отказался есть. И от кофе тоже отказался, вот я и подумала... может быть ты...  
\- Кхм, от пирожков я, пожалуй, откажусь, а вот от шоколадки бы не отказался, - улыбнулся Шинджи, придумывая путь к бегству.  
\- Шоколадка? - переспросила Иноуэ. - Где-то была, подожди, сейчас... - она полезла в сумку. - А! Нашла! Вот, - Орихиме протянула ее блондину.  
\- Спасибо... - сглотнул Хирако. Нет, шоколадка была нормальной, он боялся за вкус кофе, к нему-то тоже можно что-то примешать.  
Орихиме открыла термос и налив кофе в крышку протянула ее блондину.  
Шинджи, успевший открыть шоколадку, откусил добрых пол шоколадки с испугу и, с опасением взяв у Иноуэ кофе, резко опрокинул его в себя.  
Вкус почувствовался, но слабый. Хирако вздохнул спокойно - кофе нормальный, только без сахара совершенно. С шоколадкой прокатит.

Пирожки были завернуты в мешочек и отданы Шинджи, чтобы он съел их дома.  
Через полчаса Ичиго нашел этот же мешочек с пирожками в мусорном баке неподалеку от его дома.

**Author's Note:**

> 08.23.2012


End file.
